


The Night without a Moon

by willow_writer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOTAR fanfic, Cassian - Freeform, Character Death, Death, Heartbreaking, High Lord of the Night Court, Other, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Pre-Book 1: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Rhysand - Freeform, Rhysand POV, Sad Rhysand (ACoTaR), i cry, rhysands sister, rhysands sister death, sad fic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: Rhysand's memory of his sister and mother's death
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Night without a Moon

I had never imagined a life without my sister.

She was like a moon, never perfectly round or ideally smooth, yet she lit up my world. 

Every moment of my wake had been spent with her, Cassian, and Azriel, and we felt like the little owners of our world. 

Even if only for a moment. 

Now she’s gone. 

“Nyx, my moon, my darling sister, where have you flown?” the Illyrian cried into the night. 

Every sun, Nyx was always up and dragging Cass, Az, and I by the ears out to the training grounds. Our swords lay sharpened, leathers pristine and pressed, breakfast laid out on wooden stumps. 

She would fight in the ring furiously, working until she dropped. Our mother, an ancient, beautiful queen would converse with us as we had our supper. 

Though it wasn’t perfect, we were perfectly content and well. 

Until my sister didn’t come home. Neither did my mother. 

I had screamed and collapsed, after sensing my sister’s odd presence in my subconscious vanish. 

I had shouted, “WHERE IS MY FAMILY?”, my soul near crushed, my wings beating furiously in the ink-filled sky. 

3 warriors flew through the night, searching all the land, but they never found their 4th friend. 

When the 3 warriors returned home, they found 2 boxes drifting in the river. 

Their severed heads lay, cruel and darkened with burst veins in the dusty box 

My heart stopped for a moment, and all the breath was taken from me in a sadistically grand gesture. I screamed, a scream filled with pain, bloodthirst, ache, shock, confusion, and my eyes bled night. My wings wrinkled and sagged, my body collapsing, my mind and its walls crumbling. Black blood came out of my nostrils, and I couldn’t see. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t feel. 

“SISTER! MOTHER! PLEASE, COME BACK!” I wept and roared. My heart shattered into sand. Every movement felt like torment, and my bones were ground and carved as I screamed and cried into the twilight. 

That night, three warriors lay on the brink of death by the river, ‘til the next sun shone upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might've cried while writing this


End file.
